An inkjet recording apparatus of a line head type performing recording to a recording medium using line heads.
Generally, in recording using the inkjet recording apparatus, an expressive power of an image is largely changed according to a resolution. It should be noted that the term “resolution” means, for example, the number of particles (hereinafter, called “dot”) of ink per one inch (2.54 cm).
Further, the resolution includes two directions of a running direction of a recording medium and a vertical direction to the running direction of the recording medium, and when either of both the directions or both the directions are set to a high resolution, it is necessary to make sizes of dot particles relatively small.
Now, in the inkjet recording apparatus, when the resolution in the running direction of the recording medium is set to a high resolution, a fine image expression becomes possible. However, since a distance between dots in the running direction becomes short, when the number of discharging of ink is constant or is limited, it is necessary to perform an operation under a condition that a moving velocity of the recording medium is a low velocity, which results in deterioration of productivity.
On the other hand, when the resolution is set to a low resolution, since the distance between dots becomes large, it is made possible to perform an operation at a high velocity, which results in production of only a coarse image expression.
Further, when the resolution in the vertical direction to the running direction of the recording medium is set to a high resolution, it is necessary to achieve such a high resolution by arrangement of head nozzles.
In recent years, in the printing industry, it is required to change the resolution according to an image required to perform recording reasonably.
On the other hand, for example, a liquid discharging apparatus (an inkjet recording apparatus) provided with a first nozzle row where a plurality of nozzles are arranged in a row direction, a second nozzle row where a plurality of nozzles are arranged in a row direction, and a moving mechanism moving the second nozzle row in the row direction is known (for example, see PTL1).
Further, an inkjet printing apparatus (an inkjet recording apparatus) configured such that except for at least one of a plurality of line heads where a multiplicity of inkjet nozzles are arranged in a row fashion, the remaining line heads are made movable in the nozzle row direction is known (for example, see PTL2).
According to these inkjet recording apparatuses, the resolution can be changed for each lot by moving the nozzle row(s).